An alien shaped what?
by Tillyalf427
Summary: It's Ikuya's birthday and his friends have organised multiple surprises for him! Unfortunately for him, Kisumi's surprises are questionable at best...


**A/n: I couldn't not write something for this adorable bois birthday so uh, enjoy this monstrosity**

* * *

Ikuya was roused from his sleep by a loud crashing noise downstairs. His body shot up in bed, his eyes wide as he listened to try and hear if someone had broken in. He noticed the lack of his redhaired boyfriend in bed and deduced that it was in fact Asahi destroying something downstairs upon hearing a muffled

"Crap..."

He pulled himself out of bed, grabbing a large hoodie and pulling it on along with the loose pants he had worn to bed and then made his way out of his room and downstairs.

When he was around halfway towards the kitchen, he heard another voice in the kitchen, stopping to listen for a minute

"...You're an actual idiot...You don't think he's woken up do you?"

_Natsuya_

At that moment, Ikuya just wanted to know why his brother and Asahi were breaking things at stupid o clock in the morning and so, he entered the kitchen as quietly as he could, freezing upon seeing the mess in the room. Stacks of dirty pots and pans covered the majority of the countertop and Asahi appeared to be covered in flour. Natsuya had a dustpan and brush in his hand with what appeared to be a shattered plate in it. Upon closer inspection, Ikuya noticed that Natsuya was also covered in flour, as was any remaining counter space. He shook his head fondly and cleared his throat to gain their attention.

The two of them spun around at lightning speed, Natsuya almost dropping the dustpan in surprise.

"Is everything okay in here?" Ikuya asked with a mocking grin.

Asahi's mouth fell open and closed again as he tried to form words to answer Ikuya however, Natsuya beat him to it.

"We're bonding, you should go back to bed,"

Asagi stared at the brunette in disbelief as Ikuya laughed, moving to grab a glass and fill it with water.

"No thanks, I'm curious now about this so-called 'bonding'," Ikuya's smirk never left his face and Natsuya mumbled under his breath

"Nice one Asahi, you ruined the surprise,"

With a raised brow, Asahi whined

"How is this my fault? Ikuya's the one who woke up,"

Ikuya watched the exchange, a confused look plastering itself on his face as listened. A surprise? For what?

"...I mean, he probably doesn't even know it's his birthday so we're good," Ikuya caught the end of what Natsuya was saying.

"Wait, what? What are you two talking about?" Ikuya asked, again gaining their attention. The two exchanged a glance, silently asking whether they should explain before they both nodded and turned back to the tea haired male.

"Since it's your birthday, we wanted to make breakfast for you," Asahi began before Natsuya took over

"It was supposed to be a surprise but Asahi dropped a plate and woke you up," Protests were heard from Asahi as Ikuya stared at the two of them in confusion.

"I...didn't even realise it was my birthday, so I guess your surprise worked in a different way," Ikuya explained, trying to think back to the last time he checked the date. In his head, he was still convinced that it was February, he hadn't even registered that March had begun.

"Surprise?" Asahi said unsurely, holding out a plate of food to Ikuya, not dropping it this time.

The teal haired male took the plate gratefully and Asahi and Natsuya sorted out their own food before joining him at the table.

"I should probably mention that there is one more surprise, this time it wasn't my idea though," Asahi warned.

"That's never good..." Ikuya mumbled.

"It's not that bad, I promise," Natsuya adds in, the smirk plastered upon his face saying otherwise.

Once they had finished eating, Asahi ushered Ikuya back upstairs, instructing for him to get dressed whilst he helped Natsuya to tidy up the mess they made. Ikuya complied, getting dressed into some jeans and a t-shirt before heading back down to where his brother and his boyfriend were attempting to clean up the mess they had made.

"Ah, you're ready," Natsuya commented upon seeing Ikuya "Just one second and then we'll go,"

"Go where exactly?" Ikuya tried, knowing the likelihood of either his brother or Asahi falling for it.

"Ah, ah, ah. We're not allowed to tell you, Kisumi would kill us," Asahi chastised gently and Ikuya's face fell in horror

"Wait one second, _Kisumi's_ arranged this?" The shorter male asked, his voice sounding unimpressed. Both Natsuya and Asahi nodded, seemingly unaware of Ikuya's uncertainty.

After a moment of silence in which he received confused stares, ikuya raised his eyebrows and replied.

"Don't you remember what Kisumi did a few weeks ago for Rin's birthday?" The teal haired male asked incredulously.

Asahi's eyes widened at Ikuya's comment and Natsuya laughed awkwardly as Ikuya fixed them both with a hard stare.

"Okay so, Kisumi made a few mistakes last time...I'm sure it can't be that bad today though...He must have learnt from his mistakes," Asahi offered, trying to find a positive in the situation.

"I doubt it. Are we talking about the same Kisumi here?" Ikuya retorted. Natsuya intervened, however, smiling widely and stating

"I'm sure it will be fine. It's time to go anyway," The brunette ushered the other two out of the room towards the front door, all three of them pulling on their shoes before Asahi quickly rushed upstairs, grabbing a large bag before returning to the other two.

Kisumi's car was parked outside and the pink haired male waved with a large smile as they approached the car, Natsuya climbing in next to Kisumi and Ikuya and Asahi pilling into the back. It wasn't even five minutes after they had got into the car before Kisumi let out a loud

"Happy birthday Ikuya!" Whilst he reached back to squish Ikuya's cheeks in one hand.

The teal haired male wrestled his hands away from him, mumbling that they should just set off to wherever they're going and so Kisumi started up the engine and they set off.

Ikuya stared out of the window, trying to guess where they were going based on his surroundings, however, this plan was ruined when Asahi covered his eyes gently with both hands

"It's a surprise, you're trying to work out where we're going so obviously you can't be trusted," Asahi grinned as Ikuya huffed, his eyes fluttering open and closed beneath Asahi's hands, his eyelashes tickling the redhead's palms.

"We're almost here," Natsuya stated a while later as the car pulled up. Between Asahi, Kisumi and Natsuya, they struggled to keep Ikuya's eyes covered as they all got out of the car. Ikuya walked cautiously, guided by Kisumi and Asahi as Natsuya kept his eyes covered. They entered a building and Ikuya immediately knew where they were, the smell of chlorine filling the air and flooding his senses.

He should have guessed really because where else would they take him? However, he pretended not to know, deciding to humour Kisumi.

"We're almost there now, watch out the floor might be slippy," Kisumi warned before realising his mistake, his eyes widening as he glanced to the other two males who both shrugged.

They came to a stop soon, Kisumi counting down on his fingers before Natsuya's hands dropped from Ikuya's eyes.

"Happy birthday!" A loud chorus of cheers sounded throughout the room and Ikuya saw all his friends gathered around the pool, balloons floating around in the water and various ribbons draped from the ceiling.

"I...you guys didn't have to do all of this..." Ikuya mumbled, feeling his eyes watering slightly at the wave of emotions that washed over him.

"I swear we've seen this before," Sousuke commented offhandedly with his gaze trained on Rin who glared at the taller male, digging an elbow into his ribs.

Ikuya felt an arm nudging him and Asahi held out the bag which he had grabbed before they left, gaining a confused look from Ikuya.

"Go and get changed, I brought your stuff," The redhead grinned, nudging Ikuya once again in the direction of the changing rooms.

As Ikuya left, Kisumi let a wicked smile grace his lips as he asked Asahi quietly

"So when do we get to give him his present?"

Asahi shook his head slightly with a small sigh as he spoke

"He's going to hate you, you know that right? He already suspected something this morning when I said you had a surprise for him,"

Kisumi's grin seemed to grow impossibly wider and Asahi sighed once more, expecting Kisumi's unconventional birthday gifts by now. This time, he had decided to get Ikuya a dildo, however, it was quite different to a normal dildo, knowing that it wouldn't take much to embarrass the teal haired male. Unfortunately, Kisumi's 'pranks' were pretty much ineffective on many of his friends, Sousuke, Haru and Asahi to name a few, however, Ikuya along with Rin, Makoto and a few others were still fairly embarrassed by the various sex toys that Kisumi had gifted them over the years.

Fortunately for Kisumi, Ikuya was much less likely to get angry, like Rin had done, and was more likely to simply blush bright red and probably avoid eye contact with everyone.

It wasn't long before Ikuya re-emerged from the changing rooms, everyone else having already gotten changed and simply taken off their clothes on top. Haru was already floating around in the water and was soon joined by the others, minus Kisumi and Nao who sat by the edge of the pool, their legs hanging off the edge into the water.

It wasn't long before a splash fight had erupted, Ikuya being playfully tackled into the water by his brother who promptly received a face full of water.

After a couple of hours of the group playing around in the water, splashing each other and having playful races, Kisumi's voice called out in an amused tone;

"Ikuya, there is one more surprise," The pink-haired male raised his eyebrows as he said this, causing the dread from earlier to return to Ikuya full force.

"I'm not so sure I want to know what it is really," Ikuya replied, feeling Asahi resting his head on his shoulder.

"Come on, it'll be fun, I promise," Asahi added, beginning to move them over to the side of the pool where Kisumi sat.

They pulled themselves out of the pool to sit on the edge with Kisumi and Nao and Kisumi passed Ikuya a neatly wrapped box, a little bow secured to the top, doing nothing to help the growing dread inside Ikuya's chest.

"Kisumi I swear to god if this is something ridiculous..." Ikuya was cut off by the pink haired male who simply grinned and gestured for him to open it.

With a defeated sigh, Ikuya began unwrapping the paper, feeling relieved to see a plain looking box underneath, however, the relief didn't last as he turned the box over, seeing what was inside through the cellophane on the box.

"Kisumi what the fuck even is this?" Ikuya's face burned bright red as he covered his eyes in an attempt to burn the memory of what he had just seen.

"It's cool, isn't it?" The pink haired male grinned and Ikuya groaned behind his hands.

"No, it's not, it's scary and weird, and why?" Ikuya whined.

Inside the cardboard box was a dildo which would have looked fairly normal with the flesh coloured silicone had it not been for the shape of it. The silicone looked wrinkly and had strangely bent arms on the side of it and a weird shaped head with the mouth opened at the head of it. Quite frankly it looked like something that had been thought up in a nightmare of some sort.

"It can't be that bad, right?" Natsuya laughed from the middle of the pool, diving underwater to swim over to the side of the pool. Upon seeing the silicone monstrosity, he sent a concerned glance to Kisumi as he commented.

"Okay, last time was pretty bad but this is a whole new level of weird even for you. Where did you even find this?"

Kisumi grinned even wider, gently nudging Ikuya again who still refused to remove his hands from his face.

"Off the internet. Why do you wanna get one for Nao-senpai?" the pink haired male asked, having way too much fun with the current situation.

Natsuya gave him a warning look as Nao's face flushed red and Kisumi laughed even harder, curling into himself and holding his stomach.

Ikuya had finally re-emerged from behind his hands however, his face was still a rather dark shade of red as Asahi ran a hand down his back in an attempt at comfort.

"Why would you even look for this though?" Ikuya whined, dreading to think what else could possibly be in Kisumi's search history

"To look for a birthday present, duh," Kisumi was still grinning and Ikuya wanted nothing more at that moment than to wipe the grin off Kisumi's face.

At this point, Ikuya gave up, diving into the water again and hiding his flushed face underneath the water.

"In fairness, you're lucky he didn't push you into the pool," Asahi commented and Kisumi's face seemed to drop at the thought of it, earning laughter from everyone around.

A while later, everyone began to leave, having to attend to various other things until it was only Kisumi, Asahi, Ikuya, Natsuya and Nao left. Natsuya headed over to the side f the pool, speaking quietly to Nao and Kisumi whilst Ikuya and Asahi were busy playfully racing each other.

"I think maybe we should leave them alone for a bit, it's getting late anyway," The brunette suggested, to which Kisumi grinned, his mind immediately jumping to something inappropriate whilst Nao simply nodded.

Natsuya pulled himself out of the pool, drying off his hair slightly with a towel which Nao handed him as he called out to the other two who had now finished their race.

"Ikuya! Asahi! We're going to get going. You two can have some _alone time_," The brunette wiggled his eyebrows at this and stood up to leave before Either of them could react to what was said.

As Kisumi left, however, he turned back to the two of them, calling out a teasing

"Have fun! But not too much fun,"

And so, they were left alone, the pool seeming still and quiet without the others around to make noise.

"One of these days I will get revenge on Kisumi," Ikuya mumbled with a pout, making Asahi's heart race at how cute his boyfriend was. the redhead moved closer, his hands coming to rest on Ikuya's hips, pulling him closer.

"I mean if you'd like, we could do the thing he least expects and use it," Asahi tried and failed at making his tone sexy, struggling to stay serious and Ikuya's face turned to one of disgust.

"Yeah, no thanks. I think I'm going to have nightmares for the next year about that," Ikuya grimaced at the thought of the strange alien-like thing. "But I mean, I know something else we could do," The teal haired male suggested with a small sly smile which was mirrored by Asahi whose hands began travelling further down, coming to rest on Ikuya's ass, making the teal haired male blush slightly.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Asahi asked in a teasing tone, trying to embarrass Ikuya by making him say it out loud.

"Hmm, how about I show you," Ikuya offered, pushing Asahi towards the edge of the pool and pinning him against the tiled wall.

The teal haired male pressed a soft kiss onto Asahi's lips, becoming more passionate as time went on, both of their tongues getting involved before Ikuya pulled away breathless, starting to trail kisses down Asahi's neck, sucking and biting at the skin as he went. He began sucking a dark mark near the redhead's collarbone and Asahi groaned at the feeling, his hands moving up to thread through Ikuya's hair.

The teal haired male continued sucking and biting the skin in front of him, pulling away every now and then to admire the dark bruises contrasting against pale skin. He moved further down, taking an erect nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the hard nub and sucking hard, earning another grunt from Asahi.

"Damn, Ikuya. You really want to do this here?" Asahi asked, thinking that they should at least move to the changing rooms.

"Who's gonna stop us?" Ikuya replied with a smirk before switching to Asahi's other nipple, sucking hard and drawing a moan from his boyfriend.

"Ikuya, wait," Asahi gasped as ikuya pulled away with a hard suck, looking at him curiously as Asahi spun them around before Ikuya could even think, lifting the smaller male up out of the water and sitting him on the side of the pool. The redhead spread Ikuya's legs, moving to stand between them as he began running his hands over the shorter male's body, pausing to play with his nipples as he sucked a dark mark onto his stomach.

Asahi moved his hands down, grasping the edge of Ikuya's swimsuit and slowly pushing the fabric down so that it pooled around Ikuya's thighs, releasing his erect cock and causing the teal haired male to blush as Asahi's eyes took in the sight before them.

Asahi gently grasped Ikuya's dick, moving his hand up and down as he continued sucking bruises onto Ikuya's toned stomach.

"Ah... A...Asahi..." Ikuya moaned, his head thrown back as his eyes slipped closed with pleasure. The teal haired male was caught off guard when he felt Asahi's mouth disappear, soon followed by a gentle hand pushing him to lie down. Before he could even think about what was happening, Asahi's mouth began attacking his entrance, his tongue gently slipping in and out of him as his fingers joined his tongue to start stretching him out.

Ikuya writhed under Asahi's tongue, his face burning red at the wet sounds he could hear. Asai pulled away and grinned upon seeing Ikuya's blush, his fingers gently stretching his entrance as he leaned over for a kiss.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, you suggested this, remember," Asahi teased and Ikuya whined, feeling Asahi press his fingers directly into his prostate making the smaller male shudder with pleasure.

"One second," Asahi stated, pulling away completely and pulling himself out of the pool, heading over to where he had placed his clothes earlier, retrieving a small bottle of lube and jumping back into the pool, splashing Ikuya.

"Don't tell me you knew about Kisumi's uh 'present'," Ikuya groaned upon seeing the small bottle. Asahi laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, moving closer to Ikuya again.

"I mean, I knew it was something sex related but no, I just brought it because...well, I don't really know why," Asahi gave a small chuckle and Ikuya smirked.

The redhead uncapped the bottle and covered his fingers with the wet substance before taking Ikuya's leg with his other hand to spread his legs.

He continued preparing the smaller male until Ikuya was a whining mess underneath him, begging him to fuck him in a desperate voice. And so, Asahi pushed down the fabric of his swimsuit, releasing his own dick and covering it in lube before pulling Ikuya back into the pool and holding him positioned above his dick with his back against the side of the pool.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Asahi checked one last time, receiving an enthusiastic nod from Ikuya who squirmed in Asahi's grasp, trying to push himself down onto Asahi's dick.

The redhead took pity on him, gently pushing inside his boyfriend and waiting for a minute until Ikuya began whimpering out small pleas for him to move. The water moved around them as Asahi began thrusting into Ikuya, slapping against the walls and splashing over the sides of the pool as he sped up his thrusts, pounding into Ikuya whilst the teal haired male panted and gasped, his nails digging into Asahi's shoulders and raking down his back and leaving red lines in their wake.

Asahi's thrusts only got more desperate as time went on, hitting Ikuya's prostate repeatedly and driving the teal haired male insane with pleasure.

"A..Asahi, I'm going to come..." Ikuya moaned, gritting his teeth to try and prolong the pleasure.

"Me too..." The redhead grunted as his thrusts became uneven. Ikuya clenched down around him as he came, effectively pulling Asahi over the edge too, the redhead thrusting into Ikuya until the teal haired male began twitching in overstimulation.

They stayed connected for a moment to catch their breath before Asahi gently pulled out, lifting Ikuya up onto the side of the pool again

"We should probably go and shower," Asahi suggested, pulling himself out of the pool too and sitting next to Ikuya, pulling the shorter male into his arms, a grin plastered upon Ikuya's face as he looked at Asahi.

"Round two in the shower?" He asked a sly smirk on his face and Asahi returned the smirk, standing up and carrying Ikuya bridal style towards the showers

"As if I'd ever refuse," The redhead said, capturing Ikuya's lips in a kiss once more and closing the door to the shower cubicle behind them.

* * *

**A/n: If you're wondering what the dildo in this looks like here's a link to it /product/alien-dildo/ (You might have to copy and paste it into google, I'm not sure if it will work as a link)**

**Honestly, I don't know how I found this but I thought it was too funny to not write about so I figured Ikuya's birthday was the perfect time to do it hehehe.**


End file.
